The present invention relates to a customizable partition system adapted to support a wide variety of options and accessories, while maintaining an optimal appearance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a partition system that is adapted to flexibly support a high density of wiring and electrical utilities (e.g. an internally-open partition frame having multiple vertical and horizontal wireways, both lay-in and feed-through wire routing, flexible utility support brackets and wire management), and that is adapted to provide a wide variety of customizable and functional surface configurations (e.g. a markerboard wall surface, a slatwall, a colored/covered wall surface, a wall surface including utility outlets, a transparent window) and that is adapted to flexibly and adjustably support furniture accessories (e.g. a worksurface), and yet that maintains a very high-quality appearance with uniform lines, uniform width gaps, sleek, well-defined trim lines, and absence of light leaks and unsightly areas). Further, the present invention provides a partition system having excellent flexibility, customizability, rearrangeability, reconfigurability, and intuitive assembly.
Modern offices often require that a partition system be able to flexibly support a high density of wiring and electrical utilities to offices formed by the partition system, without the partition system itself consuming too much of the building space that it subdivides. However, this is not easily accomplished since business owners have different needs and preferences, particular jobs have different requirements and functions, and particular workers have different needs and personal preferences. The situation is complicated by the fact that wiring literally comes and goes to work sites from all directions (including up, down, forwardly, rearwardly, laterally to the right and to the left, around corners, etc), and further, wiring is constantly being added, removed, rerouted, and rearranged. Also, new outlets and electrical features and components are often being added, removed, and/or relocated.
Modern offices incorporate design flexibility to handle the management of increasing amounts of electric and computer-related appliances. Both aesthetics and function dictate wire routing (whether lay-in or feed-through), as well as sources and destinations of the wires. This requires that the partition system be able to flexibly support the specific work activity being performed, including providing a wide variety of customizable and functional surface configurations (e.g. a markerboard wall surface, a slatwall, a colored/covered wall surface, a wall surface including utility outlets, a transparent window). This is also not easily accomplished, since particular jobs have specialized needs. For example, a secretary may need paper-handling accessories, while an engineer may need worksurface space, or a manager may have a need for a markerboard to take notes from meetings. At the same time, it is important that surface configurations be secure, and that they not come loose and/or look sloppy and/or become crooked over time.
Further, the present invention provides a partition system having excellent flexibility, customizability, rearrangeability, reconfigurability, and intuitive assembly.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems.